


Leaving a Mark

by wolfpawn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr: imagine-loki, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that everyone on Asgard has a soul mate, who is shown to them by a marking on their skin that comes to them when they hit puberty. Loki thinks he doesn’t have a soul mate since he has no mark and then he meets a girl and falls for her only to realize he is Jotun and then when he becomes his Jotun form a mark is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving a Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I recently asked for prompts over on my Tumblr page, this was one, I also submitted the imagine for it to the Imagine Loki page.

Loki glared at Thor enviously as the older Odinson spoke with Sif, his face alight with enthusiasm as he discussed his day’s training; his two great passions, training and Sif.” 

In Asgard, as well as in Vanaheim; every being had a significant other that is assigned to them by the Norn's, with both partners bodies having a particular symbol unique only to them that came as mark on their skin during adolescence. Thor's left bicep donned the symbol he was shock to see replicated on the only girl that ever darkened the door of the training arena and since then, they were inseparable, with Sif being at Thor's side at all events, and were introduced to one and all as his soul mate. 

As his own adolescence approached and passed, Loki scoured ever part of his being for the symbol to match him to the one he would find his happiness with, but it never came. 

Thor taunted him for a few years about it when Loki voiced his concerns at its lack of appearance, but when it began to truly concern the younger prince, he lied, stating it was not in a noticeable place; Frigga, who knew of Loki’s plight, fibbed, stating what Loki stated was true, that she had seen it herself, causing Thor to cease his goading. Loki as a result, ensured to remain as clothed as possible around other, his brother included. 

Loki’s demeanour became more cold, and him more sullen as he witnessed those around him with their other halves. He watched resentfully at dances and feasts as couples enjoyed their loved ones company, dismissing Thor and others when they made comment of where his partner was, stating that he simply had yet to meet her. Time went by, and as all those around him found their soul mates, Loki continued to remain alone. 

One year Asgard held a ball in honour of the Alfheim royal family and the renewed trade agreements between the two realms. It was a colourful and glamorous event, yet Loki scowled for the most part, watching as Thor stood with Sif by his side, speaking to Prince Joona and his wife Hildegard, with the foreign prince making conversation on how the Vanir and Aesir soul mates were decided by the Norn’s and how they were excitedly awaiting Thor and Sif’s wedding. Loki grimaced as the prince brought him into the discussion. 

“And what about you Prince Loki? Have you yet found the one whom shares your symbol on their skin?” The Light Elf asked curiously. 

“Not of yet, but the Norn’s have a plan for us all, I must only wait with patience for their plan for me to be revealed.” He gave his best false smile as he stated the line he used ad nauseam. 

“That is a good attitude to hold.” Joona commended, clapping Loki’s arm jovially. 

“Perhaps were you to show or tell us the symbol brother, there is a chance Sif may know the other bearer of it.” Thor offered. 

“I thank you brother, but I rather be able to experience meeting her in the normal manner, as you were fortunate enough to.” Loki dismissed, praying that Thor would let the matter rest, when it seemed like he was about to continue, Loki made his apologies swiftly and left. Making his way towards the exit as swiftly as possible, he failed to pay full attention to where he was going, colliding with something on the other side of the door as he entered the hallway. Looking around he saw nothing, until he looked down, realising then that he had collided with a woman, and their collision had caused her to fall to the floor. 

“Honestly, only I could ever have the utter misfortune of the Gods to walk into a blasted door. I am not sure if I am silly or just plain stupid.” She moaned as she rose to her feet again. “I just am so…Your Highness.” She finally realised she had collided with a person, and whom that person was. “I am so sorry, I am to blame. I was not looking where I was going. Please Sir, accept my apology.” She bowed. 

He raised a hand and she silenced. “Are you alright?” She nodded. “Then no harm is done.” He smiled. He assessed the startled woman in front of him. She was small in stature with a few blatant Light Elf features, yet tall for one, but she had features of another realm, one not too obvious to guess from merely looking at her. “I must apologise for my part in our collision also. I was somewhat distracted and should have considered the very possible fact that there could be someone on the other side of the door.” 

“So I guess we are both willing to take some of the blame.” She smiled, biting her lips together.

“I guess we are.” He smiled wolfishly. 

“I had better continue on my way, I do not wish to be reprimanded for not doing as requested of me.” The girl looked toward the room Loki had just exited. “Once again I must apologise your Highness, farewell.” She bowed as she turned to leave. 

“I find it somewhat uncomforting that you clearly know who I am, but I am at a loss as to who you are, what is your name?” He asked. 

“I am unimportant.” She stated as she opened the door and entered the other room. 

Loki watched as the door to the hall closed after her, thinking quickly, he turned and headed back into the noise and bustle. His tall stature meant he was able to look around the crowded hall with relative ease. Seeing the teal colour of her dress, he followed after her, not fully sure what he would even say to her when he caught up to her. He watched as she made her way toward the top of the hall, and in turn towards Thor and Sif, who were still speaking with Joona and Hildegard. To his utmost surprise, she stopped next to Princess Hildegard, curtsying to the different royals present, before speaking into the princess’s ear. 

The two Light Elves proceeded to say their farewells to Thor and Sif before heading back towards Loki. As they passed, they saluted the younger Aesir whose gaze was firmly on the woman behind them with her head down respectfully. For a moment, she lifted it slightly, as though sensing someone looking at her, she seemed taken back that Loki was looking at her, a small blush and a smile came to her features as she followed the Prince and Princess from the room. 

He dreamt of her that night, of her beautiful blue green eyes, so accentuated by the colour she had worn, and of her blushing cheeks and small smile so delicate in appearance. When he woke, it was still dark, and so he found himself wondering of her name and her position with the Light Elf royal party; clearly she was of some importance for her to simply approach the princess in the manner that she had. He decided to speak with the Light Elf royals the next day and find out all he could of the young woman that intrigued his mind so. 

Hildegard eyed him with great suspicion the next morn when he had enquired of the girl that had sought her and the prince at the festivities the night before. He had to think of his feet given the princess’s unforthcoming manner, and explained that he had accidentally collided with the woman during the evening and he was merely asking after her wellbeing. The princess made comment that her handmaid had made no mention of such an event occurring, yet she failed to give him any new information other than her position. The royal decided then was ample time to take her leave and then proceeded to do so. 

“You wish to know more of the maid?” Joona asked curiously. “Why, may I be so bold as to ask?” He gave a knowing smile at Loki’s momentary silence. “She is very beautiful, that is widely acknowledged.” 

“Her features are somewhat different to most other Light Elves.” 

“That is because she is only half of Alfheim, her father was Aesir apparently, clearly the different features mix well together.” Loki looked at him expectantly, taking the hint, the Light Elf Prince continued. “Her name is Síofra, though I would have thought that something you would have asked her in your exchange.” 

“I did, she only responded by saying that her name was ‘unimportant’.” 

Joona gave a sharp laugh. “Aye, that is Síofra, she is swift minded and quick witted.”

“Is she with your wife for long?” 

“No, only half a century or so.” Joona looked to Loki. “If you are looking to simply have your way with her Prince Loki, from what I am told you will be the only man in many to actually succeed.” 

“I do not want such things from her, I am merely concerned that my inconsideration for others last night may have caused her harm; now that I see my concern was for naught, my curiosity is sated.” He assured the other prince. 

Much to Loki’s shame, the statement was utterly false. Every thought that came to him in the days that followed seemed to be of the beautiful Síofra. He had only seen her once or twice within that time period, always with her head down and always a few steps behind Princess Hildegard. 

Soon it came time for the Light Elves to ready to return to Alfheim, and much to Loki’s dismay, he had not managed to speak with the handmaid again. He stood beside his mother as they Alfheim royal family walked over to say their goodbyes. 

“Prince Joona, I hope we will have the pleasure of your company once more in the near future.” Frigga smiled kindly. 

“Your family should join us on Alfheim Allmother. It has been too long since you and the Allfather have graced our lands with a visit.” Joona offered. 

“Indeed, I have not seen Alfheim since before I carried Thor, and I used love my childhood time’s there.” 

“I forgot, the Vanir royal family used vacation on our realm.” 

“A long time ago.” Frigga nodded. “They were happy times.” 

“We are glad to hear it.” Hildegard smiled, walking up beside her husband. “And Prince Loki, the next time we see you, hopefully you will have been so lucky as to have found your significant other.” 

“I can only hope for similar myself.” He smiled through gritted teeth. As Hildegard spoke with his mother and Joona spoke with Thor, Loki noticed Síofra standing not too far away, her head down, as seemed almost customary for her and looking to the ground. Sensing him looking at her, she glanced up, giving him a curious look as he smiled back at her. Biting her lips, she looked down again, but he was certain that for a moment, she was trying to hide a smile of her own. 

“Well thank you all for your wonderful hospitality.” Hildegard smiled as she turned to her carriage. “Síofra.” The handmaid walked up to her employer, and took the gifts that Frigga had handed to her. Stealing one last glance at Loki, the beautiful maiden turned back towards the elfin carriage. With a final farewell, the Light Elves left. 

Time passed, and Loki resigned himself to never finding a soul mate. He became more and more withdrawn, and all the time, becoming more envious of Thor and his nauseating relationship with Sif, which was only making him feel worse by the day. 

One afternoon, watching Thor pull Sif onto his lap and kissing the side of her face, he finally had enough, and stormed to his mother’s rooms. “Loki, my dear, what’s wrong?” The queen asked in concern as she looked at her younger son’s face. 

“What is wrong with me?”

“Loki?” It took her a moment to realise what he was asking. With a quick gesture, she excused her maids and ladies-in-waiting, before indicating for Loki to sit down. “You know I love you more than my own life, don’t you darling?” Loki nodded. “I need to tell you something.” 

Loki wandered the halls, he felt lost and incredibly alone. Jötunn, a Frost Giant runt. That was why he was so different to everyone else, why he did not have the marking to tell him his soul mate. He had none, who could ever be perfect for something like him? 

“Loki?” Loki closed his eyes as dread filled him, slowly, he turned to face Odin. “Your mother told me that she told you.” 

“She is not my mother though is she?”

“A mother is not defined solely in the act of carrying a child. She loves you more than most biological mothers ever love their children. There were complications when she birthed Thor, she could never have another child herself, so when I brought a baby back, she felt as though she had the chance to have the baby she wished for. Thor as first born and could never be what she wished for, he had to be treated differently because he was heir, but you, you were hers to love and adore. Her own issues made you all the more special to her.” Odin clarified. 

Loki swallowed and stared straight ahead as Odin explained what his mother had a few moments before he stormed from her rooms. “So you found me on Jötunheim?”   
Odin nodded and Loki frowned. “Do I even look like this?”

“Originally no, you have their skin.” Loki let out a disgusted gasp. “I can show you if you wish.” Loki looked around at the man he called his father, and nodded. “Follow me.” Odin turned and walked down the hall. 

Loki followed, wondering if he was doing the right thing seeming himself as he had been born, but part of him thought it a good idea. Slowly he and Odin made their way deep into the underbelly of the great palace, deep under the kitchens, the prison and all the way to the weapons vault. Odin had only brought Thor and Loki to the dungeons twice before in their millennial long lives. The two Eirherjar that stood guard over the great vault stood aside as Odin approached, only staring straight ahead. Loki looked around the great room at the deadliest weapons that Asgard had to offer, and at the back wall, he saw the bright blue glow of the Casket of Ancient Winters, the source of strength to Frost Giants, the other object that was taken from Jötunheim that day. Behind it were squares of bright light, gleaming through a portcullis, behind which the Destroyer resided.

Odin placed Gungnir to one side and walked up the steps to the Casket, holding it by the handles; he turned and walked down the steps again, holding it in front of Loki. “You need but touch the handles.” He explained. 

Cautiously, he reached forward, looking to Odin for reassurance, he nodded, and carefully, Loki took the Casket from him. He felt a moment of chilling sensation before his hand began to turn blue, with ridges in specific patterns rising on it. He walked to a nearby pool of water that lined the walkway through the vault and looked in. A choked sound escaped him as he saw himself in the water. His eyes were scarlet red, and his skin was entirely blue, he pulled back and felt disgusted, he was revolting. Walking passed Odin, he placed the Casket back on its pedestal and walked from the room, ignoring his father as he did. 

“This changes nothing Loki, you are our son.” Odin stated after him. 

“It changes everything.” Loki cried in anguish. “Look at me.” 

“I am, and you look as you always have.” 

Loki looked down, shocked to see his skin pale once more. 

“Acceptance is never an easy thing to achieve, especially from ones self.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“No one need know if you do not wish for them to, not even Thor.” 

Loki said no more as he left the vault, as soon as he was at a safe distance from it, he teleported himself back to his rooms. Within which he simply stared at his reflection, remembering in revulsion how he had appeared when he held the Casket. Feeling as though all he could do was drown his sorrows in a hot bath, he ordered his hand servant to draw one. He submerged himself in the water for a few moments before coming to the surface again. Pushing his hair back from his face, he froze. There on his wrist, was a small symbol that had not been there before. 

He studied it carefully, rubbing his fingers over it to see if it was a smudge of some kind, but it did not fade or alter in the slightest. It was very much there, and seemed to be permanent. It was his mark, and somewhere, a girl had the exact same etched into her skin. For a moment, he beamed in delight, before his hopes crashed again. He was a Frost Giant, soul mate or not, no girl deserved to be stuck with such a creature. Frowning, he realised that Jötnar did not get their partners in such a manner normally. His curiosity piqued, he rose from the bath and went in search of an answer. 

The only viable answer was that he was not a full Jötnar, but half Vanir or Aesir also. Given his shorter stature by Jötnar standards, his facial features differing from that of other of that race and the fact he had hair, something Jötnar did not have, that was the conclusion, he, Frigga, Odin and Eir could come up with. The marking on his wrist also confirmed as much for them. 

Delighted, Frigga smiled at her younger son. “Finally, now you can search for her darling.” 

“No.”

“No? But Loki after all your time fretting.” 

“No one deserves to be stuck with me, I am nothing but a half bred monster.” 

“Loki!” 

“Ever since we were children, all I ever heard of were how the Jötnar were monsters, incapable of love and compassion. Brutal beasts bent on destroying other realms, now I am told I am part one, and you think a woman would want me for it when she too was told the same of them? Be reasonable mother.” 

“Sweetheart…”

“Don’t start, please, it is insulting to both of us.” He stormed off. 

So angered he failed to notice where he was walking, he collided with Thor, whom was trying to get his attention. “Loki, you are as though someone urinated in your mead.” The older prince commented. 

“I feel as though I would be in better mood if they had.” 

“Brother, what ails you? You have been so down of late. Is it the marking?”

“No, it’s none of your business Thor, just let me be.” 

“I would, but I just met the messenger from Alfheim. We are invited there for a month by Prince Joona.” 

“Not interested.” Loki grumbled. 

“You don’t have a choice, father already answered on our behalf, saying something about you needing to clear your head. He and mother will be joining us there for the final week.” Thor's tone told Loki he hoped for him to expand on that point, but he did not. 

“Just leave me be.” He reiterated and walked off. 

No matter how greatly Loki protested, Odin demanded he had to go to Alfheim. “It will do you good Loki.” He insisted. 

“I am no company for anyone.” 

“You know the Light Elves actually have no issue with the Jötnar?” Loki stared at him. “They never warred with one another.” 

“But we are allied to the Light Elves.” 

“Yes, funny how realms interact is it not. Perhaps some time around those who have little prejudice towards the Frost Giants is something you need.” 

“I am not telling anyone of what I am.” 

“That is your prerogative.” Odin shrugged. “Your mother and I would never go against your wishes, and Eir has cared for you since the day you arrived here, so she will say nothing either.” Loki gave a curt nod in acknowledgement of the promise, but said no more of it. “Go son, have some fun, hunting, dining and other pursuits, it will do you good.”

Loki twitched his lip slightly at Odin using the word son. “Fine, I’ll go, but only to get you to desist your badgering me.” He grumbled. 

Odin gave a deep chuckle. “I sense it will be a good trip for you Loki. I would wager my eye.” 

“Do not say such things, I would not like to think you blinded because of me.” Loki stated, causing the old king to laugh. 

 

As he rode across the Bifrost with Thor, Sif and the Warrior’s Three, Loki felt anxious about their trip to Alfheim. He had previously wanted to go to the elfin realm, but with all that had occurred in such a sort time, he could not even recall why. 

On landing from the Bifrost journey, he soon recalled. Behind Princess Hildegard, stood Síofra, her head, as always, bowed to the ground, her long brown hair only half tied back, framing her face beautifully. 

“Prince Loki.” Prince Joona smiled, embracing him close, though he was not near as tall as the Aesir. “It is good to see you again.” 

“And you too.” He grinned, but his eyes kept being drawn back to the handmaid. 

“I see time apart has not dwindled your interest.” Joona noted quietly. “I am sorry to say however, she is as uninterested as ever in the opposite gender. It is sad really, she has the mark that you Aesir have, but where is she to meet her soul mate on this realm?” 

“She has a mark?” Loki noted his unexplainable upset at that particular piece of information. 

“If Hildegard is speaking the truth, yes, behind her left ear apparently.” Joona stated. As he spoke, Hildegard noted the two men looking at Síofra. She immediately spoke to the handmaid, and with a nod, she turned and left. Loki noted that Síofra’s hair was tucked behind her ear and over the supposed location of her mark.

They walked inside, and as they got settled, Loki’s mind did as it so often did before the terrible revelation of his heritage and thought of Síofra. His memory did not do her justice. Her hair naturally curled just passed her ear, it’s rich brown colouring shining in the sun, and again, the use of teal in her clothes accentuated her beautiful blue/green eyes. A knock on his room’s door snapped him from his thoughts, a moment later, Thor arrived in, and unceremoniously fell into the chair. 

“You will break the furniture if you do that too often you know. Light elves never are as burly as you.” 

“Brother, you know so well how to best compliment me.” Thor winked. “Ready for the feast tonight? Father tells me Light Elf food is quite different to our own.”

“It will be interesting.” Loki tried not to seem as bored as he was, grateful Thor seemed to not be teasing him for any particular reason. 

“Indeed, and who knows, there may be a Light Elf or two for you to entertain yourself with.” Thor raised his brows suggestively. 

“Not interested.” 

“You need a woman Loki.”

“Is that your professional opinion?” Loki queried. 

“As your brother, and as someone who actually knows what it is like to have a woman in my arms, yes.” 

“Please don’t speak of Sif like that in front of me.” Loki grimaced. 

“If that disgusts you, what will you be like when she carries my child?” 

“I do not need to think of that.” He shook his head in revulsion. 

“Get used to it Loki, the day will come when you are family. I only hope I get to say the same of some girl for you, brother, please, I beseech you, let Sif see the mark and see if she knows any with it also. You deserve happiness.”

“But she does not deserve to be forced to be with me. Things are better as they are Thor, trust me.” 

Thor rose to his feet. “The way you speak Loki, you swear it would condemning a woman to the life of slavery to the Dark Elves, not as the adored wife of an Aesir prince.” He murmured as he left the room. 

“I am not much better than such.” He stated sadly. 

The meal that evening was a pleasant affair. Loki found himself temporarily forgetting his woes as he indulged in Light Elf food, drink and culture. He did not join Thor and the others dancing, but he did converse at length with many men and women of the realm as the night continued. Every so often however, he would steal a glance at Hildegard and noted the severe lack of presence of Síofra, and instead her spot being occupied by another, clearly less able handmaid. 

After the poor girl’s third failed attempt to deal with her mistress’s requests, the princess snapped angrily at her. The young maid was sent away, and Hildegard turned back to the table infuriated. 

“If you want the job done right, why not have told Síofra to come, she is trained for such things.” Joona argued. 

“Because she receives too much attention.” Loki could feel the elfin princess staring at him. 

“She always receives attention, you knew of her beauty when you chose her.” 

“None the less, it is getting worse of late.” 

“She is not your daughter to be overly protective of.” Joona stated abruptly. “She is permitted to actually have an existence you are aware.” 

“It is not that I am overly protective per se, but she is the best handmaid I have, I would hate to be without her.” Hildegard explained. 

“Ah, so that is the line you are going with, selfish employer, fine, I will play along.” Her husband threw his eyes up. 

“In all fairness Joona, good help is very hard to find, especially when it comes to hand staff.” Thor stated as he caught the end of their conversation as he sat back down. 

“Most definitely.” The other Crowned Prince agreed. “I went through no less than five hand servants to get one competent one.” 

“Such are our horrific woes.” Loki added sarcastically as he leant forward to retrieve his chalice. 

Hildegard opened her mouth to make a statement in return when her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she stared at Loki’s extended arm. 

“Hildegard, are you alright my dear?” Joona asked his wife in concern. 

“Fine, yes. Everything is fine, excuse me for a moment please.” With that, she walked off leaving the men in peace. 

“Odd.” Joona noted as he turned back to the Aesir princes. “So who is looking forward to tomorrows hunt? We have far too many deer in need of culling.” 

As Loki walked from the hall to his bedchambers, slightly inebriated, he heard humming coming from the corner down the hallway. The beautiful sound soon altered into a voice singing quietly, the melodic tune pulling him toward the singer. On reaching the corner, he glanced round, his eyes widening as he saw Síofra walking slowly up the hallway, her head, for once, not glancing at the ground as she continued to sing. When she ceased singing, she also ceased to move, as though sensing someone being near her. Just before she turned to see if there was someone behind her, Loki pulled back. He heard the sound of her footfalls as she made her way further down the hall towards her destination without further sound. Sadly, Loki failed to go towards her, and so delayed their meeting again. 

That night he dreamt of the sweet voiced Light Elf, and how she had told him so much of herself in their fist meeting solely by chastising herself for bumping into him. He dreamt of her as he had most every night before he found out the truth about himself, only now she was all the more unobtainable. If she was reluctant to give herself to a decent man, what chance had a filthy monster like him? And her mark, maybe she only wished for her intended, which would be most admirable of her, not many waited specifically, seeing as there was chance that you may never meet your other half. 

The following day, the hunt was quite enjoyable, Thor had managed to kill several creatures, and even distracted, Loki had culled some also. As they made their way back to the palace on their horses, Joona trotted up next to Loki. “So, tell me. Has any woman come forward with the same mark as you Prince Loki?”

“Sadly not since our last meeting.” Loki looked ahead as he spoke. 

“I still find it so peculiar, being chosen in such a manner.” 

“For us, we know no different.” 

“But what if you never meet them?” 

“Then you do not, that is for the Norn’s to decide.” 

“And you would be alright with such?” 

“I do not get a say, but if given the chance, I would much rather have my soul mate.” Loki explained. “Dare I ask the reason for your curiosity?” 

“I am just interested, nothing more, and with your brother and friends having all met their significant others, I am left to discuss the alternatives with only you.” 

“I see. Well sadly, I am very much alone in my grouping.” Loki gave a sad smile. 

“I am sorry my friend, I did not intend to upset you so.” 

“Do not apologise, there is nothing wrong with wanting to learn of something different.” 

“You have a great outlook to life Loki, I wish you luck in finding the one who will appreciate you for it.” With a sad smile, Loki nodded at the other prince and continued on his journey. 

That evening, Hildegard did not attend dinner, a fact that was not missed by the Aesir. “Is your wife ill?” Thor asked Joona in concern. 

“She is, she did not seem herself on our return this evening.” The Light Elf frowned. “I apologise on her behalf.” 

“Such is not necessary, we all have bad days.” Thor dismissed before looking at his brother. “Loki has had a bad century, haven’t you Loki?” Loki glared back at him angrily. “I am jesting brother.” He chuckled. 

“I thank you for your understanding, many would see it as a slightly against them.” 

“Then they are fools.” Loki stated. 

“Loki?” Thor stared at his brother. Loki looked at him to indicate he was listening. “Your mark, it is on your forearm. I thought it was not visible.”

“I never stated where it was.” He stated as he pulled his sleeve down, cursing himself for not wearing his leather gauntlets as he usually did. 

“How did I not notice it before?” 

“Because it is nothing to do with you.” Loki growled. 

“Well that explains a lot.” Joona stated, earning him bewildered looks from Thor and Loki. “Do not mind me, I have just realised something. Actually, it explains something. Excuse me while I speak with my wife for a moment.” With that Joona left. 

“That was odd.” Thor noted looking after the other prince. “I am off to tell Sif.” 

“Do not Thor.” Loki growled. 

“I have to, you do not understand, she can help you.” 

“How, she is never around women, only us.” 

“Well she can still find out better than we can. Perhaps when I am king I could arrange a way for all marks to be registered to assist in sorting pairings.” 

“That is in no way a good idea.” Loki warned him. “Do you remember the day you saw Sif’s mark on her wherever it is, I do not want to know, and how you felt when you realised it matched yours, why would you want people to not have that same moment?” 

Thor stopped and thought of Loki’s words. “You are right brother, it was such a great occasion; I have no right to take it from you or anyone else. But I just am so desperate for you to have your other half.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you deserve it brother.” 

“That is not your decision to make Thor.” 

“Why do you not agree Loki? What is it that makes you feel as though you are not worth such a basic thing as love?”

“Just leave it.” Loki rose and stormed off. He reached the hallway without anyone annoying him, thinking for a moment, he decided against making his way back towards his rooms and instead walking towards the gardens, wanting to get some fresh air. 

Just as Loki came to the doorway it opened to him. He side stepped it at the last moment. 

“There is someone behind the door isn’t there?” A small voice asked, her tone self scolding. 

Loki felt a large smile come to his face as he recognised the voice. “There is.” He stated as he came out from behind the door. The wincing face of the half Light Elf handmaid caused him to chuckle. 

“Your highness, please accept my most sincere of apologies.” She began. “For a second offense.” 

“Why are you apologising for an utter non accident?” He asked with a raised brow. “Though we have a tendency to meet at doorways don’t we?” He grinned. 

“Yes, we seem to, your Highness.” 

“Loki, I insist. And, is it still unimportant?” 

Síofra bit her lips together anxiously. “Still is, I fear.” 

“I heard you have an actual name too.”

“Which is very much unimportant, I had better leave you to your evening your Highness.” Síofra curtsied. 

“It is still Loki, are you still working at this hour with Princess Hildegard at rest?” 

“No your Highness, but you will want to be about your way no doubt.” She gave a small smile and went to the side, holding the door open for him. 

“That is not necessary.” Loki reached forward and placed his hand on the door, just above hers. “Are you alright?” As he noticed her hesitation in moving.

“Yes, sorry, I fear I am slightly tired, you were saying.” She shook her head slightly. 

“I was going to ask if you would care to join me, but if you are tired, then it is perhaps if you did not.” Loki could not hide his disappointment. 

“I would love to, but it is not is not very proper.” Síofra smiled. 

“I think little of such social conventions, they can lead to missing out on truly enchanting company, don’t you agree?” She nodded. “Wonderful.” Another large smile came to Loki’s face. “Shall we?” Síofra hesitated for a moment before walking through the door once more, and silently they made their way outside. 

When they were walking around the beautiful gardens that surrounded the palace, it was Síofra who broke the silence. “How are you finding our land your Highness?” 

“I will insist you call me Loki until you concede and do so, be warned.” Loki grinned. “I like it here, it is different to home, I can see why my mother enjoyed it as a child, it is very tranquil. And you, did you like Asgard?” 

“It was highly pleasurable, though far bigger than here. I felt somewhat small.”

“Elves are not as tall as Aesir it is true, but your heritage makes you taller than other elves I would have thought.” 

Síofra paused. “How do you know my heritage?”

“I was speaking with Prince Joona, the day after our last collision, I inquired as to your wellbeing, and that was how I came to know.” 

“I see. Yes, I am taller than most other elfin women, but not by much.” 

They continued to speak as they walked the gardens, Loki never ceasing to ask questions to the handmaid the entire time, enthralled by everything she said, delighted that they had many shared interests. When he ceased asking her a question for a moment to think of another was the only time she was able to ask him anything. 

As they made their way to the door they had excited the palace from once more, Loki’s heart began to sink. “It has been a most pleasant walk with you.” 

“Indeed Your Highness, the feeling is mutual.” She smiled back, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She felt him staring at her. 

As he stretched out his arm to open the door, she gasped slightly. “Is everything alright?” He asked in concern. 

“Yes, sorry, just thought of something. I…I think it best it I go now.” She turned to face him, her teal coloured eyes staring into his own. “I’m so sorry.” Tears began to form in her eyes. 

“What? Are you alright?” Loki’s heart broke to see the beautiful creature so upset. 

“I’m sorry.” She repeated. Touching the spot behind her ear where she had just placed her hair.

“I don’t understand.” 

“It is unimportant.” She dismissed. 

“You seem to think everything unimportant when it comes to you.” 

“I am just a maid.” She commented, her voice almost distant. 

“Why would that make you unimportant?” Again her hand went to her ear. “Why are you doing that?” 

“Nothing, no reason. Goodnight Prince Loki.” She curtsied, turned and began to walk away. 

Loki watched her leave sadly, the further she walked from him the worse he felt, he noticed her hand move up to her hair again, pushing the long locks out of the way for a moment, it was then he saw it. A mark, just underneath her hair, as Joona had said, it was slightly covered, but what he saw…his eyes widened. Her staring at his mark, and her comment, ‘I am just a maid’ it was not her response to his question; it was a remark to herself. His feet began walk before he made a conscious decision to. “Wait.” Turning to see him following her, Síofra stopped, her need to obey orders winning over her self preservation. “You have a mark behind your ear don’t you? That is why you keep rubbing there.” He then realised something else. “And why Princess Hildegard reacted in such a way when she saw my mark…” 

“Her Highness saw your mark?” Síofra looked to his wrist. 

Loki lifted his hand to her ear, watching her face for a sign of hesitation, and when she gave none he gently lifting the hair there out of his way before looking to the place she kept rubbing. There, just as was on the wrist of the hand holding the hair back, was a mark, the same size and identical. His breath caught in his throat. Síofra looked to him nervously. “I found you.” He smiled, his heartbeat increasing immediately. 

“But I am just a little crossbred maid, I can’t be for you.” Síofra could not control her tears, they fell heavily barely skimming her cheeks before falling onto her dress. 

“I have to confess, I am similar.” Loki explained sadly. 

“Half Vanir, half Aesir is not really crossbred, they are identical, I am peculiar looking.” 

Loki could not control the huff of laughter that escaped him. “You have no idea, but I will have to tell you. I am half…Jötnar.” He swallowed, awaiting her cry of disgust.

“How?”

“I am not the son of King Odin, but a cross between an Aesir woman and Laufey.”

“King Laufey?” Loki nodded. “Then why are you in Asgard?”

“Odin rescued me, I…well look at me, I am a runt.” 

Síofra giggled slightly, earning her a bemused look from Loki. “You are a runt, and I am an overly tall Light Elf.” She explained. 

“You’re not disgusted?”

“Should I be?” 

“I thought if I ever found you, you would be revolted by me.” He admitted sadly. 

“Why?” 

“Because of what I am.” 

“I don’t think you anything resembling revolting.” She admitted, blushing slightly, not able to look him in the eye. 

“And I think you the most beautiful creature I ever laid eye on.” Loki smiled as his hand caressed her cheek. Síofra bit her bottom lip at his words.

Slowly, Loki leant down, his finger tucked under her chin to tilt it up, and gently pressed his lips to hers, without hesitation, she pressed back. After a moment, Loki pulled back, his eyes glinting. It was then he noticed something in his peripheral vision, turning to focus on it, he groaned as he saw the elated face of his brother. 

“That was revoltingly precious it must be said.” Thor grinned widely. 

“Go away you big idiot.” Loki ordered, but there was no way for him to wipe the smile off his face. 

“Wait…Is she…Does she…?” Thor's eyes lit up. “She’s your…”

“You will have to forgive my brother.” Loki stated to Síofra. 

“Is it wise to have him as heir if he lacks the intelligence complete his sentences?” Síofra asked quietly from the side of her mouth. Loki erupted in laughter at her words. 

“What?” Thor demanded indignantly, wanting to know what caused Loki’s unprince like behaviour. “So, is she coming back to asgard with us?” 

Síofra’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“Well Loki must remain in Asgard, he is a prince, you will have to come with us, he cannot remain here.”

“I am just a maid, I cannot return with you.” Síofra stated dejectedly. 

“No, you are his other half, you have to. Joona will allow it, he understands our ways.”

“But I am not Aesir, I am a Light Elf.”

“Actually you are both.” Loki reminded her. 

“I can’t, I am bound to Princess Hildegard for life.” 

“That will have to be changed.” 

“It cannot be, it is the way things are here on Alfheim.” Síofra’s eyes stayed looking to the floor. 

“We shall see. Loki, bring…”

“Síofra.” She informed them, but looked to Loki as she said it. 

“Síofra, it sounds a little like Sif.” He grinned. “Well there is one way to settle this, guess who arrived after your departure.” Loki looked at him expectantly. “Mother and Father, they were shown to their rooms not too long ago by Joona and Hildegard.” Turning to Síofra, Loki extended his hand, only for the maid to look at it in anticipation, Thor chuckled. “He wants you to take his hand.” He explained. Shyly, Síofra placed her hand in his before looking to his face and the trio walked back to the guest quarters. 

When they entered, they were met by silent observance before Odin chuckled deeply. “It appears my remaining eye is safe.” He commented, earning confused looks from all except Loki. 

“It appears so.” Loki looked to the woman by his side, who seemed unsure as to whether or not to hide from the Aesir monarchs. 

Frigga rose from her seat and walked forward, stopping in front of her younger son and the maid, the latter of whom was shyly looking to the floor. “Mother, this is Síofra.” Loki declared proudly, trying to coax his nervous companion into raising her head.

“Allmother.” She curtseyed, still not looking up. 

“I cannot speak to one who speaks to the floor.” She chuckled, Síofra raised her head slightly. “Even though you are tall for an elf, you are not so tall as for me to converse with you eye to eye in such a manner.” She stood as tall as was possible for her. “Síofra, a beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman.” Síofra turned bright red at the compliment. 

“I have to find Sif.” Thor exclaimed, walking out of the room. 

“I think he is honestly happier about this than anyone else.” Odin shook his head as he looked to the door after his older son. Rising to his feet, he too walked forward to assess his future daughter-in-law. As soon as he came close to her, she shied away. “Why do people do that?” He turned to his wife. 

“Well you are two feet taller than her dear, it can be somewhat intimidating to some.” Frigga explained. 

“Please do not fear me little one, it will look terrible at formal events if my own family look terrified of me.” He stated. “Although, for the sake of both your neck and indeed mine, we may need to be a few feet apart when speaking.” 

Loki found himself unable to cease grinning at Odin’s comment and again tried to coax Síofra into interacting with his family. 

Thor burst in the door of the rooms again, this time with a slightly bemused Sif in tow. “Did I not tell you?” He grinned proudly. 

“You’re an idiot.” Loki shook his head. 

“I am inclined to agree.” Sif concurred playfully. 

“I will not apologise for finding joy in my brother being happy.” Thor brushed them off. 

“Both my sons have found their others, thank Valhalla for such blessings.” Frigga clapped her hands together. 

“There is just one issue mother.” Loki stated, his parents happy demeanours altering instantly. “She is Princess Hildegard’s handmaid.”

“Odd, I suppose people will make comment about having to add new blood to the family gene pool.” Odin shrugged. 

“I see, that is something to worry about.” Frigga pursed her lips. Odin gave her a look to get her to explain. “Light Elf servants cannot leave their masters service until they are no younger than three thousand years and that is for exceptional circumstances.” 

“Muspelheim will freeze over before that will happen, she will have to return with us at the end of the visit. No royal wife is acting as a handmaid for three thousand years.” Odin declared. “I will speak with King Imran immediately.” Without another word, collecting Gungnir on his way, Odin left the room. 

“Told you.” Thor grinned proudly. 

“You are going to take credit for the most of this for the next millennia, aren’t you?” Loki sighed. 

“Oh no brother, I will still be stating this when I am an old fart in my bed rambling about times long gone.” Thor winked. 

“I was afraid of such.” 

“He already rambles.” Síofra commented. “Although he now seems able to string sentences together, so I suppose that is an improvement on earlier.” 

Frigga chuckled slightly as Loki squeezed her hand affectionately. “I think you are very well suited to our family Síofra.” 

“I agree.” Loki smiled, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing against it. 

Though it was highly unorthodox, the Light Elf royal family immediately permitted Síofra’s employment with them be terminated. Hildegard was upset to see her leave, though elated as to why, but being her ever stoic presented self, she hid it under the guise of being annoyed at losing her best handmaid. 

The Aesir people immediately recalled the beautiful half Light Elf handmaid when she was presented to them, and though there were a few dirty comments as to her heritage and to her using her appearance to snare the prince, for the most part, most people were thrilled to have an ordinary girl marry a prince, proving that fairy tales came through to young children. 

Loki beamed in delight as Síofra stood by his side in front of the realm. She cared nothing for his true heritage, she cared only for him, the mischievous and caring man who adored her and spent most every day showing her how much so, though every so often he earned himself a reprimanding for his mischief with regards her. As she tried to pretend she was irate while trying and failing to prevent the corners of her mouth from twitching up at the sides, he thought it worth it.


End file.
